Bridgette
Bridgette was a camper in Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. She later returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action but was not placed on a team due to her early elimination. She also qualified for Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Victory. She is a co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and had a cameo appearance in Backstabbers Ahoy!. Personality Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals as much as she loves the water. She is a vegetarian, finding animals to be her friends, not food. In contrast to her aquatic aptitude, Bridgette is known for being clumsy on land, which often leads to severe results. Many aspects of Bridgette's character are revealed in Brunch of Disgustingness, when she refuses to give up her principles, no matter what. When she joins the remaining Screaming Gophers females, she faces one of her biggest challenges in getting them to work as a team. She believes in "building bridges, not walls", even when competition is not a factor. Through Bridgette's spirit and determination, she always reaches her goal, whether it is getting her team to unite or anything else she sets her mind to. Bridgette commonly shows disapproval for unnecessary violence and conflict, as seen when she was reluctant to shoot paintballs in Paintball Deer Hunter and disapproved of DJ, Duncan, and Geoff pranking Harold. According to Bridgette herself, she cannot stay mad at someone for very long, at most holding a "six-minute" grudge. In Total Drama Action, she is shown to value her friendships with the other contestants as ego-driven Geoff tortures the eliminated castmates. Most notably, even when she is angry with Gwen for her actions, she still warns her about an anvil which will fall on her if she lies. But most of all, Bridgette loves spending time with boyfriend Geoff, becoming an official couple and are rarely seen not making out. Total Drama Island Bridgette is the eleventh contestant to arrive on the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. She first introduces herself to the campers, greeting both Beth and Geoff. However, her clumsiness is immediately shown when she accidentally hits Chris's head with her surfboard and almost does the same to Duncan, Harold, and Trent whenever she turns around. She is placed on the Killer Bass. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Bridgette is the first person to jump off the cliff and land in the safe zone. While building the hot tub, her clumsiness is shown again when she accidentally hits Harold twice with the plank. After the Bass lost, she and Eva are insulted when Ezekiel makes his sexist remarks about women. Because of this, it is assumed she voted Ezekiel along with the other female characters in her team. Bridgette fares poorly in The Big Sleep, becoming the second person to fall asleep. She has little participation in the dodgeball challenge and is shown getting hit and eliminated from the round. In Not Quite Famous, she makes a bet with the guys that she can stand on her hands for twenty minutes, but accidentally destroys Courtney's violin before the talent show starts and has to perform to replace Courtney. However, her stomach becomes upset due to eating a lot of chips prior to performing, ending up vomiting on the audience during her performance. In The Sucky Outdoors, she accidentally burns her team's tent after getting frightened by a bat. In Phobia Factor, Bridgette is unable to face her fear of being alone in the forest after being frightened by a garbage-covered Cody. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:2000s